Gossip Girl: Hogwarts
by xosweetdreamsxo2
Summary: Every wonder how the life of the chosen ones really is? Well, never fear, I'm here to uncover the deep intimate details of these seven individuals. And who am I you ask? Well, that's one secret l'll never tell. Marauder era
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so here's my new story. I know, I haven't update SiaB in a loooooooooooong time but this story just has been in my head for awhile and I felt the need to write it all out.

So about the story: A girl calling herself "Gossip Girl" sends posts out with all the gossip happening to the students of Hogwarts. The story mostly centers on the Marauders, Lily and two other OCs I created for the story, Amanda and Gabriella. Set in the 6th year, the "chosen ones" go through a year of tears, fights, love, deaths, and more.

I plan to update every Monday; the same day the tv show that I based my story off, is on.

Please leave reviews! It doesn't take that long I swear!

DISCLAIMER: I only own the unfamiliar.

**

* * *

**

**GG POST**

**Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a place only for those blessed to attain magical abilities. Here, some of the brightest minds emerge, breaking barriers, and leaving behind a legacy on the wizarding world few can live up. But no one really cares about that kind of stuff.**

**No, no, my readers are much more interested in the personal, and intimate details of the lives of the students living inside Hogwarts safe walls. And only here can you get the full scoop on everything: lies uncovered, secrets revealed, and closets cleaned out.**

**Let us refresh ourselves with the "chosen ones". After all, it has been a whole summer that's past, and I'm sure without my weekly posts, you all tend to forget the the very people we are gossiping about.**

**Staring with the Marauders...**

**Smart, athletic, good-looking, and fabulously wealthy, J.P. comes from a prestigious wizarding family. He could have any girl that he wants, but has his eyes set on the one girl who doesn't want him....**

**Next, is S.B., Hogwarts' playboy. Tall, dark, and handsome are the words that best describes this bad boy. It's rare to find him without his ratty black, leather jacket (that only adds to his sex appeal) a girl draped all over him, or a bottle of Rubert's Finest Firewhiskey. Maybe this is the year S.B. gets serious...**

**R.L., the obvious bookworm. Cute and smart, R.L. has had little success with keeping a steady gf, leaving us to wonder why? What is it that he's hiding behind those gorgeous brown eyes that makes him push the females away?**

**And finally, P.P., the quiet one. Honestly, no one knows how or why he's part of the Marauders, although he does have a knack for coming up with pretty terrific excuses for getting out of trouble. Maybe he has some potential underneath that baby fat. **

**And then there are the girls of Hogwarts...**

**L.E. , the smartest witch in the 6th year and one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts. Clever and witty, L.E. can snap at you so hard that it'll make you cry a river. But she normally saves her wit towards the one boy she can't stand...**

**A.W., L.E.'s loyal sidekick and the plainer of the two. What's underneath that frizzy mess of hair, thick, round glasses, and lumpy sweaters that makes her the best friend of the most popular girl in school? **

**And finally, the one people refer to as the Wicked Bitch of the West, G.K. Guys say she's exotic, girls say she's slutty. There's a rumour that she once shagged three guys in one night, but who knows if its true. Maybe that's why she has no real friends.**

**There you have it. Seven people who's every move is talked about, to our enjoyment. What's in store for them this year? Only time will tell.**

**Till next time,**

**XOXO; Gossip Girl.**

* * *

What do you think? Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: A MEETING AT THE ALLEY

Hello Everyone, Gossip Girl here.

Alas, summer is drawing to an end. Soon enough, September 1st rolls in and we board the Express back to the castle, after spending the summer sleeping in and soaking up the sun and now going back to writing ridiculously long essays for Potions and boring History of Magic lectures.

Honestly, I'm excited for the new year. New first years to torture, new looks, and new gossip. Can't wait. (:

News of the Day:

Congratulations, J.P.! If you haven't heard, he is now Head Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Hmmm, how is he going to celebrate?

Hogwarts' letters are sent and most of us have already gotten ours. Guess that means to make that trip down to Diagon Alley for new school supplies. See you there? (:

Till next time, GG.

* * *

James couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Okay, so this wasn't new. Anytime she was 100 ft near him, he couldn't stop staring. There was just something about her that transfixed him.

James watched as she stood up on her tiptoes to try and look over the crowd inside the shop, but was still too short. Biting her lip, she ran her hand through her red hair. Besides her hair being longer, her appearance didn't change much over the summer. Her eyes, still that brilliant shade of green, moved back and forth and her face had anxiety written all over it.

James didn't like it. Where was that smile that always made him melt? As if reading his mind, a huge smile (the kind that showed off her pearl white teeth) broke out on Lily's face. Waving frantically, Lily pushed her way through and hugged another girl.

Smiling to himself, James didn't notice his name being shouted over and over.

"James!"

After finding out that it was his best mate, Sirius Black, calling him, James turned his attention back towards her.

She must have heard his name being called because Lily was looking straight at him. James gave a cheeky smile and got a deadly glare back. Lily linked arms with the girl, and walked out of the shop.

His smile left his face and was replaced with a sad look.

"Alright there mate?" Sirius slapped his friend on the back.

James sighed and ruffled his already messy hair. "Yeah I'm fine." He looked back where Lily had stood and had only one thought in his head: _when will she give me a chance?_

Patience, James, patience.

* * *

_I shouldn't have done that._

Lily shook that thought out of her head. _What's going on?_ She had every right to give Potter a dirty look. In fact, she had every right to hate Potter. After all, he is the most arrogant,, self-center, obnixous, rude boy she had ever met in her life.

Then why is it that she had this feeling that resembled much to regret?

* * *

Remus didn't want to go out today. Full moon was coming up and Remus wanted nothing more then to lock himself away from the world.

But James and Sirius insisted he join them, and of course he obliged.

He always gave into their demands, even though his conscience told him not to.

Yet, like always, he gave in. Wonder why?

Waiting at Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor, he saw Lily and her friend, Amanda walk in. His stomach flip-flopped and his cheeks began to burn.

No, Remus shook his head. He couldn't-**couldn't-**have a crush on Lily. For goodness sakes, she belonged to James (even though she didn't necessarily like him). Poor James has had it for the girl since their first year! Remus couldn't do that to James or himself. He didn't want to have to ruin his friendship with the only people he trusted.

So what if she was the only girl he felt really comfortable with. So what if she knew his biggest secret. So what? They were just friends, nothing more.

Maybe that was why he always gave in so easily.

Because of his guilt.

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: IT STARTS WITH A PARTY

**Hello my loves!**

**School's only a weekend away, but not before JP's big summer party.**

**Yes you heard it her first. JP and his faithful comrade SB are throwing an end-of-the-summer pool party, and they have specifically asked moi to spread the word. They would also like me to highlight that there will be NO SUPERVISION and plenty of refreshments to keep you going. Party starts at 7:00 until everyone is partied out. If you're cool, you'd come.**

**I don't know about you, but I'm def. going. Hot guys without their shirts, wet from the pool? Bliss. :)**

**See you there. ;)**

**GG.**

* * *

"Sirius, are you sure she'd come?" James whined to his best friend.

Sirius tried very hard to not roll his eyes. "Yes, James. Lilykins will come here."

Why wouldn't she? Lily went to every single party worth going. And this one would definitely be worth it.

Sirius walked around to make sure nothing was out of place. Sirius wanted tonight to be one to remember-or not remember if you include the large quanity of booze he acquired especially for that night.

Sirius loved nothing more then a good party, a cool drink, and a hot girl. That was what summer was all about, wasn't it?

The doorbell rang, and both boys turned their heads, a grin on both of their faces. Sirius placed his hand on the door knob and turned to James.

"Ready to entertain our guests?" James nodded, and Sirius opened up the door.

* * *

"Lily?" Amanda called out. She was lying on Lily's bed, while her best friend was in the bathroom. Holding in her hand a piece of bright pink parchment, Amanda re-read it. It was the Gossip Girl Post, annoucing James' and Sirius' party. Her cheeks became red when she reached the "S" that was no doubt short for the infamous Sirius Black.

"Lily!" Amanda yelled louder.

"What?" The beautiful red head came out of the shower, wrapped in her white towel and her hair dripping.

Amanda held up the parchment. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?" she begged. Amanda wanted to go to the party, in hopes that _he _would notice her and finally declare his neverending love for her.

A girl can dream, can't she?

Lily rolled her eyes. "Why? Wait, nevermind, I already know."

"Please?! Maybe tonight can be the start of something beautiful between Sirius and I and then maybe-" Amanda rambled on. Lily turned away, not listening nor caring anymore and looked for some clothes to wear to the party. She didn't have the heart to tell her that Black would never go out with a girl like Amanda. Ever.

"And then we'll name our children-"

_OH GOD SAVE ME_.

"Okay, we'll go." Lily gave in. She was rewarded with a bonecrushing hug from her bestie.

* * *

Gabriella Knight walked as fast as her heels would allow her too, her face red from anger. Damn her mother! How dare she ruin little Gabriel's birthday!

Gabriella had taken her little brother to a carnival in a nearby muggle village. After spending the day riding rollercoasters and pigging out on cotton candy (his favorite), the two went back home to eat Gabriel's favorite meal-fried chicken and mash potatoes-and open his presents from all of their relatives. Dinner was perfect with just the two of them until her mother burst in, telling her children about her new engagement, how exciting! Well, it would be if she wasn't getting married for the fourth time in five years, to a man who was rich beyond belief but had the creepiest look EVER. Oh, and the fact that her mother and new fiance stuck their tongues down each other throats in front of Gabriel was just perfect.

Poor Gabriel. She knew how much he hated to having to call another man, Daddy, and having his mother pay no attention to him. Gabriella received most of the attention only because her mother did nothing but criticized and prepare her for a respectable marriage-another plot to remain the wealthy and respectable family they were believed to be, when in reality they were as broke as can be. If it wasn't for all of the money she gained from her past marriages, they would be out in the streets.

Gabriella couldn't believe her mother. Aren't mothers suppose to be taking care of you? Making sure you ate your vegetables and tucking you in at night? Hers surely didn't win that award.

Walking faster, Gabriella walked down the street to the house at the end, spilling with drunken teenagers and loud music. She hadn't planned on going to James' party, but no way was she planning to stay at home, listening to her mother and her new fiance having sex in the library again.

Not even bothering to knock, she stepped right inside, grabbing a bottle from a passerby. Downing the beverage, Gabriella didn't stop until it was empty. No way was she going to stay sober tonight. Spotting a group of guys checking her out, she made her way to the closest one and sat on his lap, to his delight.

No way was she going to be by herself either.

* * *

Peter looked around nervously. Parties weren't his cup of tea. He much preferred to stay at home and sleep. But, being part of the Marauders, he was suppose be there for appearances and so he would for the night. For at least until midnight. Glancing at the clock, Peter sighed. Only one more hour to go.

He spotted Sirius on the couch, making out with a blonde. Cindy, if Peter remembered right. Looking towards his right, he saw Lily and her friend Amanda in a corner talking to some people. Lily was actually, Amanda had a mopey face and kept looking at the couch where Sirius and his blonde were. _Another one,_ Peter thought. Another girl who wanted to be with Sirius, another who believed she could change his ways, make him settle.

Peter snorted. Like that will ever happen.

At that point, a girl stumbled onto Peter's lap. It was obvious that she was completely wasted, yet Peter viewed it as an opportunity to pass the next hour.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
